1. Field
The technology of the present application relates generally to wireless devices, and more specifically to wireless devices having a movable keyboard to provide a privacy screen.
2. Background
Many people carry multiple electronic devices. These devices include cellular telephones, wireless laptop computers, pagers, wireless handheld computers, PDAs, handheld email units, such as, for example, a BLACKBERRY® from Research in Motion, and countless other electronic devices.
Some of the electronic devices are combinable. A BLACKBERRY® is an example of an electronic device that combines the functionality of a wireless email unit as well as a cellular telephone. Some electronic devices, however, relate to personal information, such as, for example, health information. While the electronics for the personal information can be combined with other electronic devices, the display of the information is typically relatively open and notorious to the public. For example, a wireless telephone could be combined with a blood glucose monitor, which is usable by, for example, diabetics. However, the cellular telephone display and keyboard would readily indicate to the public that the owner/user is diabetic. The owner/user of the telephone may wish to protect the personal information.
Thus, there exists in the art a need for a wireless device or handset having a privacy screen including a display and/or keyboard to allow access to information a user wishes to keep private such as, for example, health information.